


Time Lords and True Love

by captainswanapproved



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainswanapproved/pseuds/captainswanapproved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during 3B. Emma and Killian meet Ten & Rose while running through the forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Lords and True Love

"The Tardis is going to crash," cried Rose.

"What are our coordinates?"

"We'll land somewhere in Maine," said Rose, checking a series of flashing lights in one of the panels.

"Ah, brilliant! I think we could use a good story, and this one is one of the best."

Rose stared at the Doctor with wide eyes. "What are you going on about?"

"Our destination is Storybrooke, Maine," said the Doctor excitedly.

"That doesn't sound like it a real place," said Rose, biting her lip.

"Ah, but it is, and if I'm not mistaken, it's under siege by the Wicked Witch of the West."

"The real Wicked Witch?" asked Rose incredulously.

"The very one," said the Doctor with a nod. "Are you ready to meet the real life version of your favorite fairytale character? You always loved Captain Hook, didn't you?"

"Yes. Let's do it!"

"All right, hold on tight, Rose, and I'll bring her in safely."

-/-

Emma and Killian were running together through the forest, on their way back to Storybrooke, when they heard a strange sound. The sound rang through the trees several times, and a blue police box began to materialize a few feet in front of them.

Killian gripped Emma's hand and pulled her slightly behind him.

-/-

"Oh brilliant," cried the Doctor, as he and Rose tumbled out of the Tardis. "Rose, do you know who they are?" He gestured to Emma and Killian, who were staring at him like he was an alien. Which, of course, he was, but they had no way of knowing that.

"That is Captain Hook and Emma Swan, they're True Love." He turned to Emma and Killian; "I actually met your daughter once, during my leather jacket wearing phase. She was a lovely and tough girl. Maggie was her name. I rescued her from being marooned on an island."

Emma stared at the man as if he had a second head. "We don't have a child. We're not even together," said Emma quickly.

"You wound me, love," said Killian, shifting closer to her as if to protect her from the stranger.

"Who are you," demanded Emma.

"I'm the Doctor. I'm a 900-year-old Time lord, this is my time-traveling spaceship, and this is my companion Rose Tyler. She's from England."

"That's impossible," said Emma.

The Doctor laughed, "This coming from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, living in a town under siege by the Wicked Witch of the West. Believe me, Miss Swan, the universe is far bigger than even the multiple realms that you've been to."

Emma narrowed her eyes at the man. He wasn't lying. But if he was being honest about his identity, that meant he was telling the truth about meeting her future daughter. Emma glanced at the pirate. She definitely cared about him, and she knew that he loved her, but could she ever love him? Was she even capable of loving someone in that way? She'd imagined that Neal had broken her forever.

"So, where exactly are we in this story," asked the Doctor. "You just got back to Storybrooke a few days ago, yes?"

Emma nodded.

"So then you're looking for a way to defeat the Witch," said Rose, following the Doctor's train of thought.

"If you already know our story, wouldn't it be easier if you just told us what we had to do," asked Killian, skeptically.

"You don't seem like the kind of people that would want to take the easy way out," said the Doctor.

"Aye, that's true enough," said Killian.

"But I can tell you that you're in for a wild ride," said the Doctor. "From what Maggie told me, you have quite the fight ahead of you."

Killian's eyes softened at the mention of his future daughter, that is if the man was to be trusted. This Doctor person had said that he and Emma were True Love, which, after his kiss had failed to restore her memories, was a relief to hear. The thought of one day having a family with Emma made his heart burst with joy.

"Should we tell them about the poppies, Rose? That might not be too much of a spoiler."

"I think they deserve something. Every fairy tale is supposed to have hope," said Rose.

"Actually, Emma and I are quite familiar with poppies," said Killian.

"Ah yes, the adventure on the beanstalk," said the Doctor excitedly. "Remind me to tell you that story, Rose. It's rather more exciting than the original. Talk about your love at first sight."

Emma blushed. The Doctor was the strangest man she had ever met.

"Well, you two should stay away from poppies," said the Doctor. "Although—" the Doctor looked to his companion. "This one might need to take a leap of faith, don't you think, Rose?"

Rose looked at Emma and then at Killian. "I think so. They might need a push in the right direction."

"What in the blazes are you talking about," said Killian.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," said the Doctor. "No spoilers. Well, Miss Swan, Captain, I can see that you two are very busy. Curse breaking is a tricky business, but I have no doubt that you'll succeed. Good always wins, you know. Keep that in mind when losing hope."

"You know, Captain Hook was always one of my favorites when I was growing up," said Rose. "I always thought that he might be misunderstood. J. M. Barrie was a bit vague, and Peter Pan was an awful little brat. I'm glad to see that you've found someone to love. No one deserves to be alone in the universe."

Killian smiled slightly.

"Well, best of luck. Tell Maggie that she should get that compass fixed. It will make her life a bit easier. And remember, True Love's Kiss really does break any curse." The Doctor shook Killian's hand and Emma's in turn.

Then opened the door to the police box, which appeared to be far bigger on the inside.

Rose hung back and said to Emma, "Hey, the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming deserves a happy ending. Don't be afraid of your feelings." Then she smiled and followed the Doctor into his ship.

Emma and Killian stared as the police box disappeared.

Killian grinned at Emma. "So, it appears that you and I will have a lass of our own. I told you that the fun would begin."

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that," said Emma. "He is a madman in a box."

"He seemed to know what he was talking about," said Killian. "But I'm nothing if not a patient man. I'm in this for the long haul."

Emma smiled. She knew that the Doctor had been telling the truth. Which meant that they had hope.

And as her mother said, happy endings always begin with hope.

Emma grabbed Killian's hand. "Come on. We have a witch to defeat."

"As you wish, Mrs. Jones," he teased.


End file.
